


If only I'd confessed, maybe he wouldn't have left

by RachMUA97



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachMUA97/pseuds/RachMUA97
Summary: when the love love of his life suddenly moves away, Woohyun wonders what would have happened if he had told him how he felt, would he have stayed? who knows.





	1. Life after him.

The room was cold and empty since Sungyeol left. That was a month ago. The atmosphere between the other housemates, L, Sunggyu and Woohyun hasn’t been the same since that day. No one talks to each other anymore. Well, barely. L goes out at the crack of dawn on his days off and doesn’t come back til late having spent the whole day taking photos for his next book. Sunggyu spends his time working on his songs or staring blankly at his computer screen because he’s too tired to function but wont admit it. They do this all the time anyway. That’s not the worrying thing. The worrying thing is that even though they( L and Sunggyu) are a couple they barely stop to talk to each other anymore or Woohyun. You couldn’t forget Woohyun was there normally for the fact that he still cooks for the others and his random aegyo. But wait, that’s the thing that changed. Woohyun doesn’t cook anymore. He’s barely left his room since Sungyeol left. You don’t see his aegyo anymore. You wont hear his unmistakable little laugh. Woohyun changed. The others act the same, they just don’t talk very much to him or each other.  
Woohyun left his room for the first time in days. Sunggyu looked away from his computer screen. The sound of Woohyun’s door opening, snapping him out of his daze. The young man looked, pale, tired, as if he hadn’t slept for a few days. “Woohyun-ah, you look terrible, haven’t you been sleeping well?”  
“oh, so you finally noticed that I still live here. Nice to know I mean so much to you and that photographer boyfriend of yours who is never here”.  
“ if you are gonna be like that then go back in your room and sulk because Sungyeol moved on with his life and left this place. Get over it. And to think I was gonna offer to take you out to meet Myungsoo(L) for coffee later. We worry about you since he left. I know we don’t talk anymore, Myungsoo and I, we barely talk to each other. But we still keep an eye on you, we still care, whether you realise it or not”.  
“forget it, you don’t care really, you are just taking pity on me. The last thing I need is your pity.” The door slammed behind him. Little did Sunggyu know just how bad Woohyun was feeling.  
Sat leaning against the wall behind that closed door was a broken man. All he wanted was his life back, his best friends, and Sungyeol. But since he moved away everything changed. Everyone moved on with their lives, but for one reason he can’t. Tears started falling from the young mans eyes as he sobbed into the sleeves of his shirt. He sat there for what felt like an eternity before a knock on his door.  
“Woohyun-hyung?. Gyu called me and asked me to come home early. He’s not here, I sent him out for some things so it’s just us. He told me what happened. It’s true. We worry about you as it is because you are so hard on yourself. But since Sungyeol left, you haven’t been the same. We didn’t want annoy you. We wanted to let you move on in your own time. We shouldn’t have left you on your own. Let me in so we can talk?”  
Woohyun opened the door to find Myungsoo sat the opposite side of his door, a mug of coffee in his hand, and one of hot chocolate in the other. “here, take this” he said handing the man the hot drink as he stood up and walked into the room. “sit down and drink that, Gyu will be home soon with some food for us and we can talk properly.” They sat on the edge of the bed. Myungsoo placed his arm around Woohyuns shoulders in an attempt to comfort the man. He put the drinks on the side table to hug Woohyun properly, and that’s when Woohyun crumbled. He held onto his friend as he clung to him, crying, trying to speak through the tears. “I don’t know whats happened to me L. everything in my life has changed since he left. I don’t look after myself, I neglected my friendship with you and Gyu-hyung”. The man sobbed more, holding on to L, who was trying his best to comfort his friend. “everything will be okay Woohyun-hyung. We are still here for you no matter what”. At that moment Sunggyu walked through the front door and into the room. “have you guys missed me?”. The young man exchanged looks with his boyfriend before looking down at the one who was holding on to him. “ Oh Woohyun –ah,” he said as he dropped the bags of stuff he was carrying on the floor and went over to join his boyfriend in comforting the other man.  
Once Woohyun had poured his heart out to the others, he felt a little better. “come on let’s get you showered and then we can all hang out like old times”. Myungsoo took him and freshened him up, all the whilst Sunggyu was preparing ice cream and a movie for the three of them.  
As the weeks followed after that day, things got better for Woohyun. If only he’d known sooner then he could have gotten over Sungyeol and kept his friendship stronger, if he had just told the others just how bad he felt. If he hadn’t have sat there on his own for so long then maybe he wouldn’t have got to the stage of feeling so bad. But now he was happy again and that’s thanks to his friends. He slowly became himself again, the laughter, the silly aegyo. Woohyun became Woohyun again.


	2. He's Back?

6 months later- Woohyun got his own place, not far from the old apartment, the same apartment block actually. The one thing him, Sunggyu and L said was that they never wanted to be far from each other. They had been through a lot together over the years, throughout high school and college. They always said they would be there for each other.  
“I’m moving out. You’ve been here for me all these years. The least I can do is give you your own space.”  
“we never asked for that, we love having you here” Myungsoo sighed.  
“guys, im gonna be in the same building. One of the apartments on the floor below became free. We can still hang out.”  
“when are you moving?”  
“yeah that’s the thing, I have the keys. I got them earlier. i…” before he could finish the sentence there was a knock on the door.  
Woohyun walked towards the door. He opened it to a sight he never thought he’d see again… Sungyeol. The young man was a crying mess, “Woohyun-hyung”, he said as he wrapped his arms around Woohyun. The latter pushed Sungyeol away. “who do you think you are just turning up like this. Do you know how much you hurt me by leaving. Do you know how bad I felt and how much my friendship with the others suffered because of you?”. “ get out, you don’t deserve to be here”.  
“Woohyun, maybe you should let him in to talk, to explain”.  
“no. screw this. I’m taking some of my stuff down to my apartment. I’ll come get the rest later.” Woohyun stormed out the door and ran past a crying Sungyeol to the elevator and went down to his floor. He opened the door to his new apartment, dropped his stuff and fell to the floor in a crying heap. He sobbed and sobbed. The next thing he decided to do might have been the biggest mistake in his life so far. He went on a drinking binge.   
Sunggyu and L took Sungyeol in. they talked for a while, clueless to the situation that Woohyun was in. Sungyeol told of the mistake he made by leaving and why he did it it, he said that he thought it was for the best. They consoled the man. They set him up in the other spare room of the apartment and went looking for Woohyun( who had send a very strange drunken text) whilst he slept.  
It was a close call when they finally found Woohyun. Luckily one of their old school friends Dongwoo and a friend of his Howon owed a bar up town. He had gone there to drown his miseries. So naturally Dongwoo’s thought was to call the boys. They carried him home and lay him in his bed in their apartment. they left him with a bucket in case he threw up, some pain medicine and water.  
Being the oldest, Sunggyu felt the responsibility to sit there and keep an eye on his friend whilst he slept and Myungsoo kept an eye on Sungyeol.  
It was going to be a very long day when they woke up.  
Woohyun woke up to a banging headache, he didn’t realise he had drunk that much until now. A soft knock was heard from the other side of the door. Woohyun was sat in bed taking the pain medication Sunggyu had left him the night before, when the door was slowly pushed open. Woohyun looked up to see Sungyeol standing there. The tall, slender young man looked obviously distraught, as if he had not slept, as if he had spent a long time crying during the night. “Woohyun, listen to what he has to say. You’ll wanna hear it” said Myungsoo from outside of the room.  
Sungyeol walked towards the bed which Woohyun was on. “I missed you and the others. I know you thought I was being selfish leaving you guys like that, I had my reasons”.   
“were we not good enough to be your friends anymore, was I not good enough, did I mean that little to you? Why did you go Sungyeol, why? Do you realise what you did to me whilst you-“  
“WOOHYUN STOP IT!” Sungyeol interrupted. “ Do you really think that I wanted to hurt you, or the others. I left because I thought that it would stop that from happening. You don’t have any idea why I left”  
“tell me why then. What was such a big deal that you couldn’t tell any of us, that you couldn’t tell me”  
“I left, because..”   
“because what Sungyeol”  
“because I love you Woohyun. You’ve seen what I’m like in relationships over the years, I screw them up, I hurt people. You are the one person I never wanted that to happen to. You deserve so much better than that. But I couldn’t stay here just as your friend. Seeing Sunggyu and L so happy everyday reminded me of how I felt about you. Everyday I felt worse because I knew I couldn’t be what you need”.  
“why come back then. If you left because of that, why come back. What good is it gonna do coming back. I don’t know why you are here Sungyeol”.  
At that moment Sungyeol dropped to the floor in floods of tears. He sat there sobbing at Woohyun’s feet. “I came back because, b-b-because, I was wrong. I shouldn’t have left. I should’ve tried to be what you need. You were, no, you are my best friend. My best friend I was and still am in love with. I don’t even know if you feel the same, I just know I have never been as close with someone as I was with you. And I should have told you that instead of running away. Im sorry, im so so sorry.”  
Woohyun sat there in silence and in shock, the sound of Sungyeol sat beneath him crying, still ringing in his ears.  
“I’m sorry I left. I can see you don’t want to talk, so I’ll just leave you alone for now. I do love you Woohyun. I’ll be here for a couple more days. But if you don’t want me around then I’ll probably leave again, this time because I know that it’s the right decision”.  
“Sungyeol wait” Woohyun said, grabbing the mans arm and pulling him back towards him. “I never said I wanted you to leave again. I love you too Sungyeol. I don’t know how you couldn’t see that before”. Sungyeol wrapped his arms around Woohyun and hugged him tight. “I’m sorry I left you. Why didn’t you tell me how you felt before, why didn’t you stop me from leaving?”  
“I tried, you wouldn’t listen. You were so set in your ways. I couldn’t stop you. I just-“ Sungyeol interrupted him with a kiss. “now. Lets stop all this and go out there and hang out with our friends, the four of us just like we used to. Well almost like we used to. Except them two are a couple and well… maybe we could be too”.  
Woohyun pulled Sungyeol back into another kiss. This one deeper than the last. “does that answer your question?” he said as pulled away. “this is a new beginning as us. And lucky for you I moved into one of the flats on the floor below, and you can join me”.  
They left the room together and happy and they joined L and Sunggyu watching movies and playing games like they used to. And watching Woohyun’s silly aegyo.   
It’d been a rough couple months for everyone. But now here they all are again. Except one thing is different from before, they are two happy couples, but still four best friends.


End file.
